


This is Aomine

by ShadowFeathers



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Dubconny elements cause Kise doesnt actually like it, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt Kise, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oh Dear, Unhealthy Relationships, anyway, atleast i dont think its graphic, he just puts up with it, non graphic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFeathers/pseuds/ShadowFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if Aomine doesnt pay him much attention?<br/>He has Haizaki<br/>---<br/>Or the one where Kise takes what he thinks he deserves cause its not like Aomine could ever care for him, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Aomine

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own these characters, and maybe they are slightly ooc. Sorry about that.

Kise can feel eyes watching him, as he practises, following his body whilst he lays up another shot. He stops, stands, wipes the sweat from his forehead. Again. 

He isn't sure how long he's been playing, but he's exhausted; his legs shaking slightly as he pauses for breath.  
He stares round the empty gym. He must be imagining things.

He hears a door shut in the corridors, the thud echoing through the empty building. So he wasn't wrong then. 

Kise shakes his head and heads towards the lockers.

\---

He watchs Aomine play from the bench, his eyes following the boy's body. It would seem to others that he is simply trying to learn his play. He's not.

He watches Aomine pat another player in the back in congratulations, well played. Aomine has changed since he lost, more accepting of others abilities. Enjoying the game.

Kise just wishes Aomine would pay attention to him.

\---

He is practicing again, the squeal of his shoes the only sound besides the bounce of the ball. Its late, he knows he should have gone home but /just a little longer/ he tells himself, you have got to be ready if you are to challenge Aomine to a one-to-one.

Kise shakes his head, he knows he is acting like a lovesick puppy, bent on getting the attention of a boy, a man, he knows doesn't care for him.  
He smiles wryly to himself. When had that ever stopped him?

\---

He is out on the park with Kagami and Kuroko, having all agreed to not play basketball for a few days and enjoy the start of summer.  
He's lying back, licking at the popsicle melting in his hand.

"Do you want to date Aomine?" Kuroko asks mildly.  
He forces out a laugh, "What? What gave you that idea?"  
Kuroko shrugs. "I was just asking."  
He shakes his head again and stands up to leave.  
He is pretty sure they don't believe his excuse, but they let it, and him, go.

\---

He's sat in class when he finds out that Haizaki has transferred to his school, will be present in most of his classes. He doesn't think much of it at the time, but looking back, that was probably when things started.

\---

Haizaki suggests that they practice one-to-one after school. He shrugs. He doesn't say no.

\---

The first time Haizaki kisses him, he is expecting it. In fact, he may have encouraged it. The kiss isn't very good, he has definitely had better, but he doesn't push him away. He likes the attention. And sometimes, when he shuts his eyes, he can pretend its Aomine.

\---

He builds up the courage and asks Aomine if he wants to meet up and play abit of one-to-one. Aomine laughs and asks when he will learn his lesson and realise that he cannot beat him.  
He ruffles Kise's hair and leaves, heading towards the bench Momoi is waiting on.  
He watches him go and he doesn't ask again.

\---

Its two weeks till he next sees Aomine and its Kuroko who holds the conversation. He catches Aomine staring at him a few times but he doesn't seem to pay Kise much attention. 

\---

Haizaki gives him all the attention he wants and more.  
He gets used to the feel of his wrists pressed up against the wall or his body trapped between the mattress and Haizaki.

And he hates it. He hates it. He really does.  
But its attention and its physical contact and its distracting from what he really wants.  
Haizaki is pretty rough, and he often ends up with bruises and bite-marks but the pain helps, helps to keep him mind off Aomine. 

\---

More recently, he finds himself not participating in conversation and letting the others around him talk. He's also found himself blushing when Aomine talks directly at him, those dark eyes making it difficult for him to form an answer. He finds himself stuttering and turning away more often that not, unaware of the sharp looks from Haisaki.

\---

Haizaki had gotten rougher with him, if that was possible, bruises and red marks marring his skin. Most of them are easy to hide with clothes or a couple of dabs of makeup but others get him funny looks and raised eyebrows.  
Haisaki had never told anyone about them but Kise thinks that the others suspect something.  
Kasamatsu has congratulated him on the hickeys peppering his neck a few times now and Midorima once offered him some tape to cover the marks around his wrists, whilst studiously avoiding his eyes.

\---

The first time Haizaki hits him takes him by surprise. But he supposes he deserves it, Haizaki doesn't ask much of him. Yet he can't seem to keep away from Aomine. Haizaki has a reason to be jealous, Kise thinks wryly.   
He hides the bruise around his eye easily, thanks to his modelling he knows his way around make up.  
Haizaki never apologises.

\---

"I dont think Haizaki is good for you, Kise, you should leave him before he hurts you." Kuroko says as they are leaning against the green fencing of the outdoor court, cooling down after a practice game.  
Kise stares at him, unable to fathom a reply. He wasn't aware Kuroko knew anything about them.  
Kuroko matches his gaze. "I know its not really my business, but you dont seem happy anymore." He concludes quietly.  
He catches Haizaki frowning at him from across the court.  
Turning back to Kuroko he says, "you're right, its none of your business."  
Before Kuroko has a chance to answer, Kise is up and leaving.

\---

As he is purposefully choosing a long sleeve top and dabs makeup over his cheek, he thinks about Kuroko's words.  
Kuroko was wrong, he has already hurt him. He just isn't sure how much yet.

\---

He's not quite sure when applying make up because a daily routine.

\---

He is sat with his back up against a tree in the darkening park. He prods at his lip and winces as the blood runs over his fingers.  
He rubs as his neck, the skin bruised and tender. He knows that he will have a hand shaped mark there tommorrow. But it wont be hard to cover.

He glances over at the court where Aomine is still playing, likely oblivious to what had just happened nearby. Haizaki wasn't oblivious though. He had made that very clear.  
Along with the fact that he isn't allowed near Aomine anymore, or there will be hell to pay. 

He rubbed at his face, willing the tears stinging behind his eyes to go away. 

\---

The others find them in the locker room, he's on the floor and Haisaki is kicking him. He doesn't know why he never fights back, only lies there with his arms brought up to protect his head, waiting patiently for him to stop.  
Until Kagami shouts, he doesn't know why he has always accepted that that is how it is.  
Until Aomine has him off the floor and his arm around his waist, leading him out of the lockers into the gym asking him what the hell was going on, does he realise that he doesn't deserve that. That perhaps he has done nothing wrong.

He pulls away from Aomine hold, wrapping his arms around his middle in the semblance of a hug.  
Even though he knows Haizaki wont be able to hurt him, he automatically backs away from Aomine, it painfully drilled into his head to stay away many times. Aomine frowns. And Kise' heart breaks a little more.

\---

He turns to leave, but his legs are hurt from Haizaki's kicks and he stumbles sideways.

Aomines there.

He hangs his head, whines, and Aomine re-adjusting his arms, turning Kise towards him, whispering, "its okay. You're safe. He can't hurt you. I've got you."

He chokes back a sob, gripping Aomines shirt between his fingers.

\---

Kise clings to him, burying his face in the crook of Aomines neck, breathing. Just trying to breathe. They stay frozen like that, the only sound the ticking clock on the wall in time to their heartbeats, until he feels fingers thread through his hair, gently tugging his head up. Haizaki used to do that too, roughly, making his head sting, but he knows this is safe, this is Aomine.

He lifts his eyes and looks into the taller boy's. Staring. People say you can read peoples thoughts from eyes, but Kise has never understood that. Still, he hopes he can convey his thoughts, he has never been good with words.  
The hand in his hair releases but he holds his head up, his eyes falling shut as Aomine's hand comes up to his face.  
He doesn't flinch. This is Aomine.

The bruises on his face ache, but its nothing in comparison to the feel of Aomines fingers skirting along his jaw, Aomines thumb running over his closed eyelids. Aomines arm around his waist, holding him up.  
He gasps as Aomine kisses him, gently, nothing like Haizaki, his lips soft and warm against his own.  
A tear runs down his cheek. This is what he wanted. This is right. He wants to stay like this forever, breathing in the comforting scent of the boy wrapped around him. 

\---


End file.
